


Date Night in Another World

by ughdotcom



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, Other, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 10:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28470093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom
Summary: What's behind the mysterious door?
Relationships: Ninth Doctor/Jack Harkness/Rose Tyler, The Doctor/Jack Harkness/Rose Tyler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Date Night in Another World

The door stood in the middle of the field, alone and unsupported. It was a normal door, you could walk around it, and you would stay where you were.

So of course that’s what Jack thought when he sauntered idly through the door with a grin, just to not reappear on the other side.

Rose screamed, and the Doctor and her hurried over to the door. Looking through it, it all appeared to be the same, until the Doctor stepped in tentatively and disappeared. Rose followed him.

The field looked similar, but not the same. The sky was more pastel, and the wildlife was humming, buzzing all around them.

“Wow.” Rose said, looking over the new world.

“Wow is right.” Jack said, sliding his hand into hers. “It’s beautiful.”

And it was. Beautiful was absolutely the right word for it. It was like a scene out of a story book, with grass greener than Rose had ever seen, and clouds that looked like spun candy floss. Butterflies and small bumblebees zipped around the flowers, and rabbits left trails in the tall grass.

“Well,” the Doctor said, lifting up the picnic basket, “We did bring this.”

They spread the TARDIS blue gingham on the ground where the grass was shorter, and pulled out the sandwiches and sparkling cider. Jack poured them each a glass, and lifted his own.

“To us.” he said with a smile.

“To us!” Rose cheered back, and the Doctor grinned.

“To us.” he said, clinking their glasses together and pressing short, hard kisses to each of their lips.

“I love you.” Rose said with a smile, leaning against the Doctor’s shoulder and reaching over to Jack on the other side to intertwine their fingers.

“I love you too.” Jack said, taking her hand and also leaning on the Doctor, who sighed contently.

“I love you as well.”


End file.
